


Under a tree whit pink leaves

by Lara_Kaminari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Barnaby as the main protagonist, Character Death, Dark, F/M, Fantasy, War, innocent character, love is there but it takes a backseat, main focus on Barnaby Lee, more characters to confirm
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari
Summary: En un mundo destruido que es azotado por la guerra, Barnaby recibe la esperanza de un paraíso especial cuando una figura encapuchada le habla en el bosque.Tendrá que pasar tres pruebas que lo conducirán a un sitio especial, ¿lo logrará? ¿a dónde irá a parar?
Relationships: Barnaby Lee/Original Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Original Female Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Player Character, Barnaby Lee/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Una figura bajo el árbol

**Author's Note:**

> Nuevo proyecto! Decidí usar a Barnaby como protagonista, esto será diferente a lo usual y me lo tomaré con mucha calma. Tengo planeados muy pocos capítulos, probablemente sólo sean cinco.  
> Espero que les agrade la índole oscura de esta historia, ¡no se olviden de dejar un kudos o un comentario como apoyo! 💕  
> Gracias por leer!

Hay una casa en el bosque. 

Hay una casa en el bosque, una casa grande con muchas habitaciones de gran tamaño y habitada por magos oscuros. Hace tiempo que un grupo peculiar vive allí, planeando, organizándose, estableciendo reuniones que suelen terminar en el asesinato de algún inocente. Barnaby está acostumbrado, las montañas le recuerdan a las criaturas que solía cuidar en la reserva de Hogwarts, extraña el colegio y lamenta que su último año se le haya sido arrebatado de las manos. Piensa en si puede retomar sus estudios ahora que tiene dieciocho años, pero la idea le parece banal dada la situación actual. 

Barnaby se levanta de la cama, afuera ya hay actividad. Otros magos tenebrosos que llegan y se van, traen provisiones e información, teme tener que unírseles a sabiendas de que todos lo creen demasiado tonto como participar en los eventos importantes. Hay un lado bueno, él se volvió invisible ante los ojos de los demás y puede pasearse por donde quiera sin que lo regañen por evitar sus responsabilidades. 

El chico busca su vestimenta elegante y oscura, tomándose su tiempo antes de salir de la habitación, Su principal idea fue caminar por el bosque, pero ahora quiere visitar a MC. A él siempre le gustó que ella sea lo primero que vea antes de apañárselas con los otros mortífagos, sólo espera que Rodolphus no esté en la habitación y que esté fuera cumpliendo sus misiones. 

Barnaby sonríe cuando se acerca a la habitación de MC, ella está sola y la sirvienta acaba de marcharse después de dejar el desayuno. Él se acerca con gusto, sentándose en la cama y estirando su mano para acariciar el enorme vientre de embarazo. MC se ve preciosa, aun con el rostro cansado que denota el dolor de llevar un hijo en un período tan avanzado, ella es muy fuerte. 

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó Barnaby con dulzura. 

—Muy cansada, pero estaré bien. 

—¿Mi hijo te hizo la noche difícil? 

—Barnaby, no digas eso en voz alta. —Susurró MC. 

Oh, cierto. El pequeño detalle, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Es una larga historia: MC se casó con Rodolphus Lestrange por la obligación de proteger a su familia, aunque nunca abandonó su verdadera relación con Barnaby y cuando llegó el momento de tener un hijo... Rodolphus no estaría feliz si se enterara de la verdad, así que mantendrían las apariencias a toda costa. 

Ninguno de ellos sabe qué les depara la guerra, Barnaby teme que el amor de su vida y su hijo terminen atrapados con un padre violento. Él quiere salvarlos, escapar de allí, de sus desgraciados padres y los mortífagos, ¿acaso hay un hechizo que los teletransporte a un mundo feliz? Desearía conocerlo, MC merece una vida feliz lejos del dolor. 

—¿Necesitarás ayuda con el desayuno? —Preguntó Barnaby. 

—No, vete antes de que Rodolphus te vea aquí. —Respondió MC, tomando su mano y dándole un apretón suave. 

Esto no es lo que Barnaby esperaba cuando sus padres fueron a buscarlo en Hogwarts. De acuerdo, ¿a quién quiere engañar? Los rumores sobre el alzamiento de Voldemort se hicieron fuertes a medida que pasaba el tiempo, los escapes de Azkaban... ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomó arrastrarlo hasta allí? El joven sabía que ese era su deber, pelear por los ideales del Señor Tenebroso incluso si está en desacuerdo. Al menos así podía estar con MC, quien también fue obligada a participar a favor del lado oscuro y ninguno de sus amigos logró salvarla por mucho que lo intentaran. 

El chico bajó hacia las cocinas, sólo hay una persona allí que lee el periódico y parece cómodo ante la presencia de los elfos trabajadores. Barnaby sonríe con timidez, probablemente él sea el único mago en kilómetros que no lo ignora o habla pestes sobre su inteligencia. 

—Hola, Félix. 

—Hola, Barnaby. —Saludó el mortífago. —Te tomaste tu tiempo para bajar, ¿quieres desayunar? 

—No sé si estoy de humor para comer. 

—¿Mérula volvió a meterse contigo? Es temprano para pelear. 

—Aún no, pero debe estarse preparando. 

Barnaby se llevó una tostada a la boca, bajo la mirada insistente de su amigo. Félix es especial, le encantaría ser como él, tan importante y bien recibido a donde sea que vaya. Los mortífagos respetan a cada uno de los Rosier, Félix tiene un puesto importante en la guerra y aun así se toma la molestia de tratar a Barnaby como un igual. Este último sabe que no debe dejar pasar esa muestra de amistad, que la poca iluminación de su vida debe ser exprimida hasta el fondo. 

—Tienes que aprender a defenderte, Barnaby. 

—No soy una persona que ame los conflictos. 

—Ismelda también se aprovechará de ti si no haces algo. 

—Estaré bien, voy a caminar por ahí. 

Ruidos, movimientos, thestral que guían los carruajes elegantes, magos en escobas y elfos que se mueven para abastecer a los animales de granja. Están llegando las provisiones del mes, carne, verduras, lácteos, medicinas y un par de varitas extras para los accidentes contra la Orden del Fénix. Grupo suertudo, Barnaby sabe que le encantaría formar parte de una causa justa como la de ellos. 

En el exterior, ve a un grupo de mortífagos reunidos alrededor de una mesa, se acerca con curiosidad y decidido a pasar inadvertido. Puede ver un mapa, marcas rojas, anotaciones furiosas con una pluma de tinta negra, Ismelda Murk es quien está hablando y a quien todos escuchan atentamente. 

—Quieren rodear la base, deben estar escondidos en el bosque. —Dijo la chica. —Tenemos que mandar a un grupo de rastreo, los atraparemos en su propio juego. 

—Colocaremos nuevos puestos de vigilancia. —Aseguró uno de los mortífagos. 

—Son ratas, sólo quieren atacar los almacenes y robar nuestra comida junto con las medicinas. 

Barnaby se aleja, no piensa que esa gente deba ser llamada así. Opiniones como sea son las que perjudican su reputación en el grupo, su baja inteligencia ya lo condenó de por sí, ¿por qué empeorarlo? Es por eso que se aleja, se acostumbró a la soledad y los árboles hablan en un idioma que sólo él entiende. 

Los sonidos del ejército se pierden en la distancia, ahora el chico es rodeado por una grata paz. Se recuesta bajo la copa de un frondoso árbol, es su lugar favorito hasta el momento. Cierra sus ojos, respiración al ritmo de la música del bosque, desearía que todos pudiesen sentir así o desaparecer en un bosque muy lejos de allí. 

Un aleteo llama su atención, es reconocible, recuerdos de la reserva vienen a su mente. Barnaby busca el origen del ruido con la mirada, intento no aterrar a la criatura. Se sorprende de sobremanera cuando un hada sale de su escondite y se acerca con timidez hacia él. Hace tiempo que no veía una de cerca, comenzaba a creer que la existencia de criaturas maravillosas era cosa del pasado. 

—Hola, ¿me estabas acosando? —Preguntó Barnaby con diversión. —Mi nombre es Barnaby Lee, ¿tú tienes nombre? ¿quieres uno? 

El hada negó dos veces con la cabeza, manteniéndose alegre. 

—Está bien, puedo decirte “hada”. —Respondió el chico. —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te perdiste? ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar a tus amigos? 

El hada negó con la cabeza, pero le hizo señas al muchacho para que la siguiera hacia el bosque. A pesar de que parecía una mala idea a simple vista, Barnaby siguió a la criatura sin pensarlo. Daba la impresión de que el hada lo estaba llevando por zonas desconocidas y hermosas, ¿cómo es que sus paseos nunca lo llevaron por esos caminos? Las flores, los árboles, incluso parecía haber más luz. 

Barnaby Lee se quedó paralizado en el lugar cuando el hada lo llevó hasta el final del camino, frente a él se regía un árbol con el tronco más grande que alguna vez haya visto con un enorme hueco oscuro en el centro, sus ramas caían como un sauce llorón y estaba decorado por hojas de color rosa. Aunque eso no era lo más impactante, el sitio parecía habitado por otros animales, porlocks, duendecillos de cornualles, escarbatos, gnomos de jardín, entre otros. 

Parecía un sueño, de esos que Barnaby disfruta en silencio, las criaturas son amables y se acercan a él para que pueda acariciarlas. Era la primera vez que él reía en casi un año, el cosquilleo en el estómago que sólo aparecía cuando besaba a MC a escondidas y ella decía entre susurros lo mucho que lo amaba. 

Las criaturas comienzan a ignorarlo, hay algo oscuro que sale del agujero en el tronco. Una figura negra, encapuchada, Barnaby no puede ver su rostro, su curiosidad es grande y no siente ningún tipo de temor. El nuevo ser flota unos centímetros sobre el suelo, desentona completamente entre el rosa y verde del bosque. 

—Veo que mi hada ha traído a un invitado. —Dijo la sombra con una voz rasposa. 

—Mi nombre es Barnaby, ¿quién eres tú? ¿qué clase de criatura eres? 

—¿Yo? Mi nombre sólo lo conocen quienes toman mi mano, soy diferente a mis compañeros aquí presentes... 

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? 

—¿Qué hago aquí? Busco almas que quieran acompañarme a un maravilloso lugar, un lugar donde no existe el dolor ni la tristeza o el sufrimiento, mi hada te trajo aquí porque te considera digno. 

—Yo... Yo no soy digno de nada, sólo soy yo. —Dijo Barnaby avergonzado, pero la oferta de ese ser sonaba tan tentadora. —¿Realmente existe un lugar tan maravilloso? ¿Cómo es posible? 

—Oh, veo que estás interesado... No cualquiera puede llegar a ese paraíso, si tú quieres ir entonces tendrás que demostrar tu valía. 

—¿Mi valía? 

—Te haré pasar por tres pruebas, sólo para asegurarme de que mereces un lugar en mi paraíso. 

Barnaby tembló levemente, ¿pruebas? Apenas tenía conocimientos básicos de magia, ¿y si falla? Se imagina siendo expulsado del paraíso, rechazado, sintiéndose inútil y sin esperanza. Tiene que hacer su mejor esfuerzo, quizás podría llevar a MC y a su hijo, los libraría de un destino fatal. Estaba dispuesto a sacrificar lo que sea necesario para convertirse en su héroe. 

—Está bien, puedo hacerlo. —Aseguró Barnaby. —¿Qué tengo que hacer? 

—Sólo espera, mi hada te visitará y te dará las indicaciones. 

La figura encapuchada regresó al hueco del árbol, los animales a su alrededor retomaron sus actividades y pareciera que nadie los interrumpió. Aunque Barnaby quería volcar su atención en las criaturas, el hada le señaló que era hora de irse a casa. El chico esperaba poder regresar algún día, ese sitio podía llegar a convertirse en su nuevo jardín secreto. 

Había una especie de cambio de temperatura cuando Barnaby abandonó su estadía, sólo le bastó un parpadeo para estar sumido en la completa oscuridad. ¿En dónde está el hada? ¿En dónde está él mismo? Parece que anocheció de un segundo a otro, pero seguramente nadie notará su ausencia en el cuartel general. 

Sus pasos resuenan entre ramas y hojas, su aliento desprende una nube blanca ante el descenso de temperatura. Puede ver las luces de la casa cada vez más cerca, tiene que concentrarse en seguir caminando mientras cuestiona su extraño encuentro. ¿Qué clase de criatura era esa? Oscura, con una especie de túnica, tenebrosa y con esa peculiar voz rasgada. No recuerda haber leído algo similar en ningún libro de la enorme biblioteca que se encuentra en Hogwarts, Barnaby se pregunta si MC podía esclarecer sus dudas. 

MC, la preciosa MC. 

Barnaby no puede esperar para contarle su reciente aventura, ¡la magia buena todavía existe! Todo lo que creían perdido está coexistiendo en armonía a tan sólo un pequeño viaje de distancia, puede acompañarlo si él la sostiene y la ayuda en cada paso. Definitivamente se esforzará en sus tres tareas, ¡incluso si son tediosos exámenes! Barnaby se imagina en un taburete, respondiendo preguntas de tenebrosos maestros encapuchados que flotan unos centímetros por sobre el piso. La perspectiva es intrigante y un tanto divertida. 

Claro, lo principal es comentárselo a MC. Aunque teme que eso tenga que esperar, el carruaje de Rodolphus acaba de detenerse justo en la entrada. Barnaby suelta un suspiro frustrado, su presencia oscura nunca es una buena señal, aunque... 

¿Existe alguna figura oscura que presagie algo bueno?


	2. La primera prueba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby atraviesa su primera prueba y recibe un vistazo del futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidí entregar el pan conforme se esté cocinando (?)  
> ¿Qué quiere decir esto? No habrá una eterna espera por cada capítulo, así que pueden relajarse en ese sentido. Me gusta esta historia, es para descomprimir mis otros proyectos y relajarme un poco.  
> Espero que lo disfruten!

—¡MC! ¡MC! 

Barnaby no se detuvo cuando subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, atestiguó con sus propios ojos que Rodolphus se encerró en el salón con los otros mortífagos y sabe de antemano que sus reuniones suelen extenderse indefinidamente. Es tiempo más que suficiente para hablar con el amor de su vida, ¡ella quedaría maravillada ante su historia! MC necesita esperanzas y energías positivas, el embarazo la tiene agotada. 

—¿Barnaby? ¿Qué haces aquí? 

—No sabes lo que vi en el bosque, había tantas criaturas y todo fue... Existía una especie de energía que... Luego una extraña criatura oscura apareció y me dijo que hay un lugar bueno donde no existe el dolor... Yo te llevaré, sólo tengo que pasar tres pruebas y... 

—Barnaby, cariño, ¿te quedaste dormido en el bosque otra vez? —Preguntó MC con dulzura, acariciando la mejilla del chico. 

—Juro que esta vez no, ¡es real! Yo lo vi, hablé con ese ser y puedo sentir el pelaje de los porlocks entre mis dedos. —Dijo Barnaby conmocionado. —Te traeré pruebas la próxima vez, un hada vendrá a darme las indicaciones de mi primer desafío. 

MC sonrió, haciendo un rápido esfuerzo para incorporarse y besar al chico. El gesto lo tomó desprevenido, pero Barnaby no mostró intenciones de alejarse o terminar el contacto. Pocas veces podían demostrarse amor de esa manera, era especial. 

—Te amo, Barnaby. —Susurró MC con cariño. —No entiendo cómo logras mantener tu esencia en esta situación. 

Él realmente quería explicarle la veracidad de sus palabras, pero parecía imposible. Así que dejó de insistir, sólo se quedó junto a ella para protegerla, recordarle los buenos tiempos en Hogwarts y prometerle que su futuro tenía buena pinta. Al final, cuando ella se quedó dormida por sus caricias, Barnaby tuvo que marcharse. Odiaba no poder recostarse junto a la madre de su futuro hijo, odiaba saber que un hombre malo compartiría la cama con ella y la forzaría a comportarse como una buena mujer. 

En el tramo de las escaleras se encontró con Félix, quien cargaba su ya conocido maletín médico. 

—¿Irás a revisar a MC? —Preguntó Barnaby. —Creo que ella está dormida. 

—Rodolphus insiste en revisar el estado de su hijo; ¿por qué no vas a esperarme en mi habitación? Tengo una sorpresa para ti, mañana es un día importante. 

Barnaby asintió, encaminándose hacia donde el mortífago indicó. ¿Qué clase de sorpresa le espera? Los días especiales no suelen ser agradables para él, la mayoría involucra muertes, ataques, o la visita del Señor Tenebroso. Definitivamente no quiere otra desagradable reunión con Voldemort, ese monstruo despreciable y cínico. 

La habitación de Félix es ordenada, pero da la impresión de que sólo está de paso. Hay pocos objetos personales a la vista, se ven pociones de uso medicinal para los heridos y mapas con ataques marcados. ¿Así luce la responsabilidad? ¿El valor? ¿El respeto? Es llamativo, ser útil para los demás. 

—¿Te hice esperar mucho? —Preguntó Félix, depositando su maletín sobre la cama. 

—Casi no sentí el paso del tiempo. —Confesó Barnaby. 

—Eso es bueno. 

—¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarme? 

—Oh, creo que lo guardé por aquí... —Dijo Félix, abriendo el armario cercano y rebuscando entre sus elegantes prendas. —¡Aquí está! ¿Te gusta? Sé que es sólo una túnica de vestir, pero pensaba dártelo porque ya no me queda. 

—¿En serio? ¿Es para mí? 

—Claro, pruébatelo. —Animó Félix, tendiéndole la prenda. —Mañana por la noche nos visitará el Señor Tenebroso, tendrás que verte elegante para la cena. 

—¿Él se quedará a cenar? Creí que se alimentaba de sangre de unicornio o algo así. —Comentó Barnaby, calzándose la túnica. Tal parece que le quedaba a la perfección, el color verde oscuro le favorecía más de lo que pensaba. 

—Realmente me agradas, Barnaby; el Señor Tenebroso no se quedará a comer, pero tendremos una cena de todos modos. 

Barnaby sonrió apenado, la mayor parte del tiempo espera que su estupidez sea insultada sin piedad. ¿Qué es lo que hace a Félix diferente? El chico se quitó la túnica para, posteriormente, apoyarse contra un mueble. Su compañía percibió su disgusto, la sensación de vacío y duda ante su encuentro en el bosque. 

—Barnaby, ¿sucede algo? 

—Félix, tú... ¿Has oído hablar de una criatura oscura? Flota, tiene una túnica negra y una capucha cubre su rostro. 

—¿Te refieres a un dementor? 

—No, son parecidos pero... Esta criatura a la que me refiero puede hablar, tiene una voz rasposa. 

—Me has tomado de sorpresa, ¿qué te parece si me das un tiempo para investigarlo? Te daré una buena respuesta en cuanto haya leído varios libros. —Prometió Félix, acercándose al chico para revolver su cabello. —Ya es muy tarde, ve a dormir y hablaremos sobre esto mañana. 

Aunque Barnaby no pudo dormir, leyó cada manual de criaturas en su habitación para asegurarse de que no había soñado. ¿Qué hora es? Maldición, mañana no podrá despegarse de la cama. Tal vez es la ansiedad, realmente espera que un hada aparezca para ponerlo a prueba. Lo cual es... Una tontería, ¿cierto? Es una tontería sin sustento científico o lógico. 

Un libro de su estante cae al suelo y se abre por la mitad, ahora sí que se llevó un buen susto. Se levanta de la cama, los pies del chico tocan el frío suelo lo que le provoca un escalofrío breve. Está acercándose al grueso volumen cuando las hojas se mueven por sí solas, imágenes de criaturas pasan rápidamente hasta que al fin se detiene. 

“Demiguise” 

“El demiguise es un ser pacífico, herbívoro que puede hacerse invisible. Se asemeja a un mono con ojos grandes, negros y cabello largo y sedoso. La piel de esta criatura es codiciada debido a que su cabello puede ser utilizado en capas de invisibilidad. Ellos tienen la capacidad de ver el futuro inmediato más probable”. 

Estaba claro que eso era una señal, ¿acaso debía enfrentarse a una demiguise? ¿qué tal si tiene que arrancar uno de sus cabellos? O quizás sólo precisa conseguir una capa de invisibilidad. Por supuesto, la respuesta a sus múltiples cuestionamientos llega inmediatamente. El hada aletea frente a sus ojos, girando alrededor del cuerpo del chico para llamar su atención. 

—¡Hada! Estás aquí, vi tu señal, ¿tiene que ver con un demiguise? 

El hada voló hacia la cama, Barnaby se quedó de rodillas para verla mejor. La criatura alada agitó sus brazos, parece que intentaba comunicarse con señas. ¿Qué quería decir? Por la forma en la que mueve sus manos, como si abriera y cerrara una trampa mortal, podía decirse que estaba capturando una molesta mosca. 

—¿Aplastar? 

No. 

—¿Apartar? 

No. 

—¡Atrapar! 

Sí. 

—Tengo que atrapar a la demiguise, ¿qué más? 

Más gestos, el hada eleva sus dos manos hacia su diminuto rostro y finge esconderse. Ante el rostro confundido de Barnaby, la criatura imita una búsqueda, haciendo gestos de sorpresa y binoculares con sus manos. Si el chico no fuera tan infantil creería que ella está... ¿Jugando a las escondidas? 

—Es una pregunta tonta, pero... ¿Acaso quieres que juegue a las escondidas con la demiguise? 

El hada sonrió y aplaudió con entusiasmo, parece que eso era exactamente lo que intentaba trasmitir. 

—Oh, bueno... Eso es bueno, pero no puedo salir ahora porque me verán y está demasiado oscuro como para buscar a una criatura que se vuelve invisible. —Dijo Barnaby preocupado. —¿Qué te parece si salgo mañana? ¿Sí? De acuerdo, te veré en el mismo árbol de antes en cuanto salga de aquí. 

Barnaby se acercó a la ventana para permitir que el hada pudiera marcharse, luego de despedirse tuvo que ocultar su figura cuando vio a un mortífago salir de la casa. ¿Qué hace un mago oscuro caminando por ahí tan tarde? Su sorpresa sólo aumentó cuando distinguió la solitaria figura de Félix Rosier, el hombre estaba parado a la orilla del busque, la punta de su varita se encendía y apagaba como si estuviera transmitiendo una especie de mensaje en código. Barnaby habría visto más si no fuera porque Félix se dio la vuelta como si sintiera que estaba siendo observado, aunque el chico se escondió detrás de la pared eso no quitó el miedo de haber sido descubierto espiando. Lo mejor sería volver a la cama y fingir que nada pasó. 

El chico duerme en paz, sin sueños extraños que involucren a criaturas oscuras o algo peor. 

Aun así, despierta bastante tarde. Hasta le sorprende que Félix no haya ido a despertarlo, pero después de lo que pasó anoche... No, ojalá que no piense mal de él por espiarlo. Barnaby se encargará luego de eso, ahora mismo tiene una cita con un hada en las inmediaciones del bosque. A sabiendas de que podría tomarle más del tiempo del esperado, utiliza la prenda que Félix le preparó y trata de verse decente. 

Rosier sigue sin aparecer cuando baja hacia las cocinas, hay más actividad de la usual debido a la pronta visita del Señor Tenebroso. Se escabulle bastante fácil, él sigue sin ser un punto importante para los demás y está seguro de que lo prefieren alejado para evitar que haga alguna tontería. Por primera vez es que se alegra de ser invisible y poco apreciado. 

Él llega al punto del encuentro, tal como lo había prometido. El corazón del chico salta de alegría cuando el hada aparece de su escondite, iluminando su humor con esas brillantes alas. Barnaby está listo para comenzar su primera prueba, se lo indica a la criatura y ella traza el camino. 

¿Cómo es posible que Barnaby siempre termine en una zona que desconocía del bosque? Quizás no ha prestado verdadera atención cuando camina en sus paseos, no le sorprendería para nada. Estira sus manos hacia las flores que se alzan con colores tan hermosos, los pétalos acarician la piel del chico y él sonríe como si intentara agradecerles. 

Las flores le llegan a la altura de la rodilla, teme que seguir caminando las dañe y se alegra cuando el hada también detiene su paso. Hay algo moviéndose entre el pastizal, una cabeza redonda con cabello blanco lo observa desde los tallos y pimpollos, esos ojos grandes lo miran con curiosidad. 

—Hola, ¿tú eres la demiguise que quiere jugar a las escondidas? —Saludó Barnaby. —Parece que tú serás mi primera prueba. 

La demiguise eleva su cabeza, sus pequeñas manos suben hasta su rostro con características de simio para indicarle al chico que debe cubrir sus ojos. Claro, Barnaby sabe que debe darse la vuelta y contar hasta diez; se apoya contra un árbol cercano y comienza una cuenta regresiva. Él está nervioso, pero increíblemente entusiasmado. 

Cuando está listo, nota que la criatura ha desaparecido. Parece que el juego ha iniciado, Barnaby camina con cuidado, afinando el oído ante la más mínima perturbación, lógicamente la demiguise se aprovechará de su habilidad natural de invisibilidad para ganar el juego. 

Crack. 

El inconfundible sonido de un tallo que se ha partido a la mitad, Barnaby salta con sus manos estiradas y la criatura reaparece para saltar lejos de él. Parece que la demiguise es más habilidosa de lo que él había planeado, aun así, no se rendirá tan fácil. Puede ver a los pasos de la criatura que arquean las flores, se está alejando por otro camino en su forma invisible y Barnaby trata de alcanzarla. 

Barnaby se sacude la tierra de la túnica, quizás pueda llegar antes a la casa para darle una buena limpieza antes de la cena. Oh no, sus pensamientos lo han hecho perder el camino. ¿Hacia dónde fue la criatura? El chico está frente a una cascada, el agua que cae dificulta captar cualquier otro sonido externo. 

Las gotas de agua han creado un barro pastoso en donde está parado, Barnaby lamenta haberse puesto sus mejores zapatos. Esperen, ¡el barro indica más huellas! Claro, puede aprovecharlo si se concentra. La suciedad deja marcas, como las que hay en las rocas detrás de la cascada. Es una fuerte posibilidad que la demiguise esté escondida detrás del agua, una capa detrás de otra capa. 

No va directamente a verificar su idea, primero se esconde detrás de un árbol y se lanza a sí mismo el encantamiento desilusionador. Dos pueden jugar al juego de la invisibilidad, ¿no es así? Así le será más sencillo a Barnaby esconderse para capturar a la criatura. 

Se aferra a las paredes rocosas de la cascada, teme resbalar y que el juego termine. Puede ver que un par de gotas de agua rebotan contra la nada, la demiguise está sentada justo a unos metros. Cuando llega a un terreno estable, Barnaby espera unos segundos para calmar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. 

—¡Te tengo! 

Barnaby salta sobre la demiguise, la criatura está sorprendida y regresa a su forma visible, ha sido totalmente atrapada. El chico levanta el peludo cuerpo entre sus manos con una risotada de alegría, ¡esto ha sido menos grave de lo que temía! Cargando a la criatura como si fuera un bebé, decide que debe presentarse ante el hada para demostrarle que cumplió y atravesó de manera exitosa su primera prueba. 

Aunque, antes de salir de la pequeña habitación detrás de la cascada, recuerda que no siempre tiene la posibilidad de ver la naturaleza en su máximo esplendor. Se acerca al borde, estirando una de sus manos para tocar el agua que cae. La cascada lo golpea con fuerza, pero el chico se mantiene en pie y continúa abrazando a la demiguise. 

Cuando Barnaby quiere marcharse, sus pies embarrados resbalan y cae al agua, no sin antes soltar a la criatura para que pueda salvarse. La distancia no es tanta como para hacerse un daño grave, sólo está mojado y con frío, el susto se le pasa cuando nada hacia la superficie para recuperar el aire. Mueve sus brazos para sostenerse de una roca cercana, la demiguise salta de sitio en sitio para acercarse a él. 

—Al menos tú no estás mojada. —Dijo Barnaby divertido, agitando sus pies para mantenerse a flote y sin soltar su estable salvavidas. 

La criatura se apoya en la punta de la piedra, estira sus manos peludas hacia las mejillas del chico y lo sostiene para que la mire a los ojos. El iris de la demiguise se vuelve de un color azul, Barnaby siente que un frío interno lo recorre y comienza a ver imágenes veloces que apenas puede procesar. 

Rojo, un rojo oscuro y desagradable. 

Eso es... Sangre. 

Despierta bajo el árbol donde se encontró con el hada la primera vez, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿olvidó presentarse para su primera prueba? No, su cuerpo está mojado por el agua y su túnica sigue sucia por la tierra, incluso la tela tiene un par de cortes. Pero, ¿qué significa? Es de noche otra vez, oh no... ¡La cena! ¡Está llegando tarde a la cena! 

No hay ni un alma fuera de la casa, todos deben estar adentro con el Señor Tenebroso. Con la respiración temblorosa, Barnaby se abraza a sí mismo mientras camina para darse un poco de calor. Es mala idea entrar por la puerta principal, la cocina es un método mucho más seguro. 

—No lo entiendo, ¡es que no lo han buscado bien! —Protestó Félix. 

—Ya revisamos cada lugar posible, Señor Rosier. —Dijo uno de los elfos. —Puede que el Señorito Barnaby esté en el bosque, pero nos llevará tiempo cubrir toda la zona. 

—Es que... ¿Qué tal si algo le ocurrió? El bosque es peligroso, él puede... 

—Estoy aquí. —Dijo Barnaby. 

—Barnaby, ¿qué...? ¿qué te pasó? —Preguntó Félix, mirando la suciedad que cubría al chico. —Te estaban esperando y nunca apareciste, ven conmigo para que pueda darte ropa limpia. 

Félix arrastró al chico del brazo, evitando que cualquier otro mortífago pudiera verlo. Volaba un tenebroso silencio entre los hombres, apenas sofocado por los murmullos provenientes del comedor. Rosier cerró la puerta tras de sí cuando entraron a la habitación. 

—¿En dónde estabas? Desapareciste por horas, por un segundo creí que... —Félix se interrumpió a sí mismo, negando con la cabeza y buscando entre su ropa. —No tiene sentido que bajes a cenar, si tienes hambre te llevaré comida a tu habitación. 

—Félix... 

—Barnaby, cualquier excusa que tengas es... 

—¿Tú ayudas a la Orden del Fénix? 

Barnaby no supo por qué lo dijo, las palabras salieron sin que pudiera controlarlas. Su compañía se quedó rígida, volteando con lentitud como si temiera ser atacado en cualquier momento. 

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Barnaby? 

—Anoche... Te vi haciendo una especie de señal, sé que ellos se ocultan en el bosque y... 

—¿Le dijiste esto a alguien más? 

—¡No! ¿Estás loco? No quiero que te pase nada malo. 

Félix pareció relajarse ante la honestidad brutal de Barnaby, acercándose a él para darle un fuerte abrazo. Sí, sus sospechas eran ciertas, agradecía a Merlín que Barnaby fuera quien lo vio esa noche. El terror de ser descubierto lo persiguió y le impidió pensar con claridad. 

—Gracias, Barnaby. —Susurró Félix. 

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. 

—Ahora, ¿qué tal si me cuentas sobre lo que te pasó en el bosque? —Preguntó Félix. 

Barnaby estaba a punto de responder cuando un cristal quebrándose los interrumpió, sabía exactamente de qué habitación provenía. Él y Félix corrieron a toda prisa en dirección al cuarto de MC, encontrándose con una escena desagradable. 

Ella estaba de pie, sosteniéndose a duras penas de la cama, el rostro pálido era lo que menos llamaba la atención de su estado puesto que una considerable cantidad de sangre brotaba de entre sus piernas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!  
> Kudos y comentarios son siempre bienvenidos (excepto los comentarios crueles) 😂💕


	3. La segunda prueba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A causa del estado de MC, Barnaby decide que debe terminar las pruebas lo antes posible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos con los capítulos!   
> Mi pequeño proyecto con un Barnaby inocente, lo guardaré con cariño 💖

Barnaby no durmió en su habitación esa noche. 

Él se quedó en el pasillo, intentando escuchar cada leve respiración de su amante. Ella estaba bien, Félix dijo que mejoraría si le brindaban los cuidados necesarios. No deja de culparse a sí mismo, ¿por qué se marchó para hacer esas tontas pruebas? ¿Existe realmente un lugar bueno y sin dolor allá afuera? 

Por mucho que Barnaby quiera negarlo, sabe que las promesas de esa criatura oscura son lo único que le queda. Tal vez tiene que adelantar sus pruebas, llevarse al amor de su vida antes de parir o que su estado de salud empeore. 

Barnaby coloca un beso en su mano y luego apoya la extremidad en la madera de la puerta, esperando que MC pueda sentirlo. Todo mejorará, esa es una promesa mental que le transmitirá con cada gramo de fuerza que contenga su cuerpo. 

Vuelve a introducirse en el bosque; ¿y si es muy tarde para una nueva prueba? Ya no quiere seguir esperando, ¿el hada y esa criatura oscura lo entenderán? Tiene que librar a MC de su sufrimiento, Rodolphus no mejorará su trato con ella sólo por su condición física. 

—¿Hada? ¿Criatura extraña? Quiero cumplir con mi segunda prueba. —Dijo Barnaby, girando en el lugar para intentar ver entre la oscuridad. —¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? 

Un aire frío recorrió su espalda, a unos metros de él apareció la peculiar figura oscura. 

—No te hemos convocado... 

—MC está enferma, necesito terminar las pruebas para que pueda ir a ese lugar feliz. 

—¿Enferma, dices? Yo me haré cargo de su dolor. —Aseguró la criatura. —Pero... Si quieres continuar con tu segunda prueba, la oscuridad de la noche lo hará más difícil para ti. 

—¿A qué te refieres? 

—Oh, lo único que tendrás que hacer es caminar por una cavidad subterránea, sin usar magia y siempre mirando el piso hasta que llegues al final. —Indicó la sombra. —Y bajo ninguna circunstancia eleves la mirada, no importa que escuches o sientas, debes continuar caminando hasta que llegues al final. 

—Está bien, puedo hacerlo. 

Barnaby fue conducido por el hada y la criatura hacia un agujero en el suelo. Él se quedó en el borde de la entrada, preparándose mentalmente para lo que sea que le esperaba ahí abajo. La luz tenue de la luna menguante le ofrecía poca iluminación, las alas luminosas del hada serían su único faro conforme mantiene sus ojos en sus pies. 

Luego de unas respiraciones, la criatura oscura le dijo que lo estaría esperando al otro lado del túnel. Barnaby se introdujo en el hueco, la cavidad era húmeda y muy oscura, se concentró en caminar con la mirada baja y con sus manos apartadas de la varita que le colgaba de la cintura. 

En el túnel había un ambiente pesado, Barnaby sentía cientos de ojos observándolo junto a ruidos peculiares. Temía por su vida, aún más si dejaba de verse los pies iluminados por el brillo del hada. Hay una especie de respiración lamentosa, como si una persona estuviera moribunda y ese fuera su último esfuerzo por permanecer en la tierra de los vivos. 

El sudor baja por la espalda de Barnaby, ¿cómo es posible experimentar tanto frío y calor? ¿Acaso acaba de escuchar a alguien salivando como si tuviera hambre? El chico comienza a hacer una lista mental de todas las criaturas que conoce, seres que viven en la oscuridad. Las manos le están temblando, ¿cuánto falta para llegar al final? 

Algo salta a sus espaldas, como primer impulso, Barnaby saca su varita e ilumina la oscuridad con su varita. Lo que ve lo aterra por completo, hay un inferi con la boca abierta y mirándolo con sus cuencas vacías. No sólo está esa criatura, todo el túnel está repleto desde las paredes hasta el techo, el hada chilla con temor y Barnaby sólo atina a correr. Comienza a disparar todos los hechizos que conoce, pero eso sólo lo empeora. 

—¡Ahí está la salida! 

Hay una luz a unos metros, Barnaby sigue corriendo, no puede fallar ahora. A unos pasos de la salida, tropieza y ve con espanto que las criaturas asesinas se están acercando. Diría que es su fin, hasta que el hada interviene para llamar la atención de los inferis, permitiéndole al chico unos segundos que lo ayudaron a reincorporarse y huir. 

Finalmente lejos del túnel, Barnaby nota que el hada aún no ha llegado. Asoma su cabeza por el agujero, todavía puede ver la luz que desprenden las alas de su amiga voladora. Pero la tierra está comenzando a ceder, la única salida comienza a cerrarse por sí sola. 

—¡Rápido! ¡Ya casi llegas! —Animó Barnaby, agitando sus manos para que el hada lo escuchara. 

El agujero se cierra antes de que el hada pueda salir. 

Barnaby reprime un sollozo, eso ha sido su culpa. El hada lo ayudó, si algo le pasa... No puede ser posible, ¿por qué tuvo que ignorar las indicaciones básicas? Él deja escapar las primeras lágrimas, su cuerpo entero está temblando ante la angustia mezclada con la agonía de perder a su amiga voladora. 

—Veo que has logrado salir, ¿en dónde está tu compañera? 

El chico voltea hacia la figura oscura, tartamudeando y con el hipo convirtiéndose en su mayor enemigo. 

—Yo...Fue un accidente... Me asusté y creí que... El hada me ayudó a salir, pero... 

—¡Has ignorado mis reglas! 

—No, yo... No lo hice apropósito. 

—Acabas de probar que no eres digno de entrar en mi paraíso, te quedarás en este mundo lleno de dolor para siempre y vagarás en una pena interminable hasta el fin de tus días. 

—¡Por favor! Necesito una oportunidad, por favor... 

Barnaby despierta agitado en su cama, todavía tiene el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas. El sol está en alto, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿cómo es que despertó allí y no en el bosque? El corazón del chico vuelve a sufrir de dolor cuando recuerda lo ocurrido con el hada y su imposibilidad de acceder al paraíso que la criatura oscura le prometió. 

El estado de ánimo sigue bajo cuando desayuna y almuerza en completo silencio, ni siquiera Félix puede ayudarlo. De cualquier manera, él desvía su atención cuando informan que los mortífagos capturaron a un miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Rosier parece desesperado por averiguar de quién se trata, Barnaby por poco olvida que el rehén podía ser uno de sus amigos. 

Al parecer tienen apresado a Talbott Winger, Barnaby todavía lo recuerda por las clases que compartían en la escuela. Se pregunta si Félix podrá hacer algo para salvarlo o sólo estará condenado a verlo sufrir torturas indescriptibles. Otra señal de ese doloroso mundo, Barnaby lamenta que todos los que conoce estén alejados de un paraíso ideal. 

Sin ánimos de regresar al bosque, Barnaby visita a MC. Ella sigue postrada en la cama, su fiebre no parece mejorar y lo único que agradece es que el sangrado se haya detenido. Él necesita escucharla hablar, unas palabras de consuelo o lo necesario, ¿cómo explicarle la culpa que palpita su alma por haber fallado en la segunda prueba? 

Se acerca a su amante, olvidando las lágrimas que decoran sus ojos ante los pensamientos negativos. Barnaby acaricia la mano de la chica, ella tiene una expresión de dolor y se mueve en sueños hasta que las pesadillas la despiertan. 

—¿Barnaby? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás llorando? 

—Lo lamento, yo... Te fallé, intenté cumplir con la segunda prueba y... 

—¿De qué prueba estás hablando? 

—La criatura oscura dijo no soy digno y ahora no podré llevarte al paraíso para que dejes de sufrir... 

—Mi amor, no existe un lugar así. —Dijo MC con cansancio. —Esta es la vida que nos tocó y debes vivir con eso. 

—No tiene por qué ser así, podemos huir. —Insistió Barnaby. —Hay que irnos lejos, en la noche nos escabullimos y... 

—Y nos encontrarán y matarán, asesinarán a mis padres porque mi matrimonio con Rodolphus es lo único que los protege. 

—Pero hay esperanza si nosotros... 

—¡Barnaby! ¡No hay esperanza! No existe un lugar feliz sin dolor ni criaturas que te guían por un camino hermoso y seguro. —Exclamó MC hastiada. 

La mujer embarazada soltó un grito de dolor, colocando sus delgadas manos alrededor de su vientre. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera darse cuenta, la habitación estaba llena de elfos domésticos que trabajaban a la par de Félix y mortífagos que esperaban en el pasillo. MC soltaba gritos de dolor, retorciéndose en la cama y suplicando a la nada que el dolor se detuviera. 

Barnaby quería entrar, se consoló diciéndose a sí mismo que ni siquiera Rodolphus tenía la oportunidad de ver al bebé en nacimiento. Ese hombre ni siquiera parecía afectado por los gritos de dolor de la chica, sólo hablaba con sus compañeros sobre el futuro que planeó para ese pobre niño. El hijo de Barnaby, el niño que merecía más que ser criado en magia oscura. 

Los gritos se detuvieron, fueron cambiados por el llanto de un bebé. A Barnaby le encantaría escucharlo si no fuera porque MC no emite sonido alguno, Félix sale con sus guantes ensangrentados y su mirada trasmite las emociones suficientes para quebrar a Barnaby. 

Recuerda la sangre que le mostró la demiguise, él se pregunta si eso es lo que la criatura intentó mostrarle. 

En el funeral de MC, Barnaby se queda dentro de la casa. Escoge guardar las pertenencias de la chica en su propia habitación, ropa, perfumes, dibujos y fotografías, todo lo que escondía para ella misma. El niño recién nacido está al cuidado de los elfos en la habitación de Rodolphus, Barnaby piensa en acercarse y deshecha la idea rápidamente. 

Se recuesta en la cama, intentando borrar la idea de MC en una caja de madera y siendo enterrada lejos de todos los que ama. Hace un esfuerzo por mirar por la ventana, todos los magos con sus túnicas oscuras y acoplados alrededor de la mujer fallecida. Excepto que ve a Félix apartado, bastante lejos de las personas que debería acompañar. 

Tenía el estómago cerrado, cualquier alimento sería inútil de consumir. ¿Cómo es posible que la vida de una persona inocente haya sufrido tan trágico destino? Barnaby ya no tenía lágrimas que derramar, ninguno de los mortífagos entendería el dolor que cargaba en cada centímetro de su ser, ni siquiera sabía si era buena idea comentárselo a Félix. 

Y, si tiene que ser sincero, Félix estaba actuando extraño últimamente. 

No es como si, desde que descubrió su secreto, Barnaby se hubiese percatado de todos sus comportamientos sospechosos. Pero los mortífagos parecían ver a Rosier de otra manera, incluso sus padres cargaban con cierto desdén hacia su adorado hijo. Félix se mantenía con la cabeza en alto, fingiendo que nada pasaba, especialmente cuando Talbott Winger murió de manera sospechosa después de un descanso en el interrogatorio. 

¿Acaso Félix asesinó a ese chico por compasión? Sería completamente esperable de él, pero su acto de heroísmo claramente lo está dejando al descubierto. Barnaby le suplica a Merlín que nada malo le ocurra a su amigo, siendo él el faro de luz en una tormenta llena de niebla. Se quedó sin nadie a quien acudir, MC está muerta, su hijo está en manos de Rodolphus y escuchó de la boca de Mérula Snyde que la guerra está más que pérdida. 

En la noche, sueña con que la Orden del Fénix llega para desmantelar el cuartel. La gente buena contra la gente mala, una pelea final en donde ganarían las buenas intenciones. Quizás así es como se consigue un sitio feliz, sin Voldemort ya no existirá la agonía del dolor. 

—Barnaby, Barnaby, despierta... 

El chico de ojos verdes gruñe entre sueños, ¿qué hora es? ¿por qué tiene que levantarse? Maldición, es realmente una tortura. Ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo para procesar la muerte de MC, ¿acaso es tan complicado pedir unos minutos de descanso? Peor es Félix quien está ahí, con su abrigo y un morral atravesando su pecho. 

—¿Félix? ¿Qué ocurre? 

—Me tengo que ir, Barnaby. 

—¿Irte? 

—Ahora mismo. 

—Pero, ¿a dónde irás? 

—No puedo decírtelo porque te pondrá en peligro, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. —Susurró Félix con preocupación. 

—Te acompañaré. 

—Barnaby, no... 

—Por favor, quiero ir contigo. 

—No puedo, pero te prometo que volveré por ti y te sacaré de aquí. 

—Félix, por favor. 

Barnaby gana la discusión, ambos están corriendo por el bosque, intentando alejarse de la guarida de los mortífagos. El joven mago tenebroso se siente libre, puede saborear la vida que alguna vez soñé junto a su amante. Félix lo mantiene cerca suyo, intentando protegerlo del menor ruido o perturbación en el silencio del bosque. 

—¿Cómo es que te descubrieron? —Preguntó Barnaby. 

—Fue por lo que ocurrió con Talbott, saben que fui el último en verlo antes de que él muriera. 

—¿Lo mataste? 

—Él me lo pidió, estaba sufriendo. 

Félix empuja a Barnaby contra el suelo, los hechizos comienzan a volar por sobre sus cabezas. Los mortífagos se están acercando, desaparecer no es una opción debido a las protecciones que encabezan los magos tenebrosos. Están atrapados, siendo juzgados como los traidores que son, Barnaby vuelve a lamentar haber fallado en la segunda prueba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC muerta y Félix siendo capturado :( Ahora Barnaby está en serios problemas, ¿qué creen que pasará? ¡Sólo queda un capítulo!


	4. La prueba final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby enfrenta su destino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegamos al final de este humilde y extraño proyecto que se perderá en el entre tanto de la página ✨  
> Personalmente, me gustó escribir esto. Esta muy apartado de los parámetros regulares con los que me manejo, tengo que retarme constantemente para descubrir mis horizontes y de esa experiencia ocurren historias similares a esta.  
> Sea como sea, espero que les haya gustado 💖

Barnaby fue arrastrado por Rodolphus de regreso a su habitación, el hombre lo sujetó del cuello y puso al chico contra la pared. Barnaby respiró agitado ante el amenazador toque, estaba temblando de temor, preocupado debido a que se llevaron a Félix muy lejos y él no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo. Seguramente lo torturarían, obligándolo a revelar los planes de la Orden del Fénix. 

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo lo sabes? —Cuestionó Rodolphus. —Ocultaste a un traidor, te burlaste de nosotros, ¡responde la pregunta! 

El joven mortífago no respondió, cualquier palabra lo condenaría a él y a su amigo. Claro que su silencio le costó una fuerte golpiza, dudaba acerca de si podría levantarse otra vez debido al dolor en las costillas. Perdió la noción del tiempo, eso ni siquiera era tortura real, ese hombre debía de estar planeando algo peor. 

—Quiero que este inútil se quede encerrado aquí, mátenlo si cualquiera intenta entrar para rescatarlo. —Ordenó Rodolphus, llevándose la varita del chico. 

Barnaby se quedó temblando en el suelo, llorando, suplicando que los gritos de Félix no lleguen hasta su habitación. Finalmente se quedó sin nada porque luchar, estaba vacío, solo, abandonado a su suerte. Quizás lo maten, esa comienza a ser una idea agradable si considera una ansiada reunión con MC. Aunque, su hijo sigue allá afuera, en las garras de ese monstruo. 

El chico percibe una brisa fría en la habitación, al levantarse ve a la figura oscura al otro lado del cuarto. Ahora sus lágrimas son de felicidad, esa cosa está allí para salvarlo, ¿por qué otra razón regresaría? Le encantaría correr a abrazarlo, pero teme que sólo lo traspase como si se tratase del aire. 

—Tal como piensas, he venido a darte otra oportunidad. —Dijo la figura misteriosa. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Por eso. 

Barnaby se acerca a la ventana, hay un ruido fuerte de explosiones y hechizos que denotan un enfrentamiento. Parece que la Orden del Fénix ha decidido atacar, aquello será un gran distractor para que él mismo pueda escapar, incluso puede que Félix sea rescatado de su tormento. Si él ha recuperado su oportunidad de escapar a un lugar feliz, sabe a quién debe llevarse lejos. 

—No tengo varita. —Recordó Barnaby. 

—Toma la mía, la fabriqué de un árbol de sauco. 

—Gracias... 

—Te esperaré en nuestro lugar secreto, el árbol de hojas rosas. 

El chico asintió, un parpadeo y la figura oscura había desaparecido. Uso la varita nueva para ocultar su figura bajo un hechizo desilusionador, debido al ajetreo exterior resultó sencillo escapar de la habitación y moverse sigilosamente entre los pasillos. Rodolphus tenía una habitación en el piso superior, no habría nadie allí debido a que la mayoría de los mortífagos estarían intentando defender el territorio de los enemigos. 

Además, Rodolphus es el único monstruo que sería capaz de dejar abandonado a un bebé por defender sus intereses. Barnaby cierra la puerta a sus espaldas y se quita el hechizo de encima para que su hijo pueda verlo. No ha tenido mucho tiempo para apreciarlo, es pequeño y tan precioso, su nariz es idéntica a la fallecida MC. Barnaby lo sostiene y sonríe, es como si el niño pudiera sentir a quien pertenece en realidad. 

La puerta se abre, Barnaby presiona el cuerpo de su hijo contra su pecho y levanta la varita. Rodolphus está allí, la última persona que habría esperado en cualquier escenario surreal. Es como si los sonidos de la batalla se hubiesen apagado en cuanto sus ojos entraron en contacto con los suyos, el hombre se ve enojado, moviéndose como si se tratara de un animal salvaje. 

—Suéltalo. —Ordenó Rodolphus. 

—No es tu hijo, es mío. —Reveló Barnaby con valor. —Ni siquiera lo quieres, búscate a otro heredero bastardo. 

No muy lejos de allí, Félix irrumpe en la habitación de Barnaby, preocupándose al ver que no había nadie allí. ¿En dónde pudo haberse metido? ¿Acaso Rodolphus se lo llevó para torturarlo? Imposible, ese hombre debería estar más preocupado por defenderse a sí mismo y a los suyos. Revisa el cuarto, suplicando mentalmente para que su amigo sólo esté escondido en alguna recóndita esquina secreta. 

Tiene que pensar igual que Barnaby, ¿qué haría él? Es un chico bueno, no piensa en su propia vida, seguramente sería capaz de salvar a alguien más. ¿Los elfos? No, esas criaturas huyeron o murieron en el enfrentamiento. Hay algo, cualquier cosa, ¿qué haría Barnaby? ¿qué haría Barnaby? 

El bebé. 

Barnaby nunca dejó de correr, es la primera vez que el bosque le parece un laberinto. ¿Debe ir hacia la izquierda o la derecha? ¿Retrocede y busca otro camino? Esa opción es peor, Rodolphus lo persigue muy de cerca. Tiene que llegar a ese árbol sin importar cómo, aunque no conozca el camino, las personas malas como ese hombre no deben siquiera saber cómo alcanzar un lugar bueno sin dolor. 

El chico se petrifica en el lugar, algo se movió en los arbustos. Levanta su varita aterrado, sólo para descubrir que el ruido fue provocado por la demiguise que atrapó en su primera prueba. Barnaby suelta un suspiro mezclado con una sonrisa de alivio, eso debe ser buena señal. 

—No sé cómo ir al árbol. —Dijo Barnaby. —¿Puedes ayudarme? 

La criatura asintió, marcando el camino con una gran velocidad. El bebé comenzaba a retorcerse en los brazos de su padre, haciendo ruidos de queja y temor. Barnaby intenta tranquilizarlo sin dejar de caminar, el ambiente a su alrededor le indica que falta poco, la presencia de flores delata el acercamiento al punto de encuentro. 

El tronco grande se cernía ante él, pero sin criaturas como la primera vez que estuvo allí. La criatura oscura salió del agujero, flotando habitualmente unos centímetros sobre el suelo, sus manos huesudas se torcían con un ligero entusiasmo. 

—Llegaste y... Con alguien más. 

—Es mi hijo. —Explicó Barnaby. —Quiero que venga conmigo. 

—Imposible, no puedes entrar con nadie más. —Determinó la criatura con frialdad. —Ahora, vamos, tu tercera prueba te espera en el lugar bueno. 

Pero Barnaby no se movió. 

—No, mi hijo se viene conmigo. 

—¿Te atreves a desafiar mis mandamientos? ¿Después de que te di otra oportunidad? 

—Sí, si no me voy con él entonces no quiero nada que puedas ofrecerme. 

—¿Sacrificarás tu posibilidad de un sitio feliz por ese mocoso sin nombre? 

—Le daré un nombre, muy lejos de aquí, haré mi propio lugar feliz con él. 

—Veo que tomaste tu decisión. 

La criatura se hunde en el hueco del tronco sin decir más, sin molestarse en discutir las elecciones del chico. Barnaby teme que lo haya arruinado todo, ¿cuál será su siguiente paso? Ya no tiene varita, desapareció del bolsillo de su pantalón, ahora tiene un bebé que cuidar. Será difícil, pero no imposible. Hay todo un mundo allá afuera, los mortífagos perdieron su oportunidad de ganar y el bando de la luz llegó para rescatar los últimos atisbos de felicidad. 

Alguien toma su hombro, obligándolo a voltear. Por increíble e ilógico que pueda parecer, allí está Rodolphus, es como si la presencia de ese mortífago le hubiese arrebatado el color y la vida al bosque. Ahora sí que no hay escapatoria, sin magia, sin varita, sin nadie que pueda ayudarlo a escapar. Barnaby quiere llorar cuando él le arrebata a su hijo, es brusco y al bebé le molesta, ¿por qué se está quedando allí para sin hacer nada? Viendo como ese hombre se lleva lo que es suyo. 

—¡No! —Exclamó Barnaby. —Él no es tu hijo... 

—¡Avada kedavra! 

El cuerpo de Barnaby cae sin vida, fue rápido y lento, como si alguien le hubiese dado un pinchazo. Sus ojos verdes miran las ramas del árbol, las pequeñas hojas rosas que se sacuden por la brisa, pero ya no piensa ni reacciona. Ya no hay nada en esos ojos que miran sin ver, ni un último aliento para despedirse de la vida. 

Félix lo ha visto todo, después de salir del cuartel de los mortífagos es que decidió investigar en el bosque. Los movimientos de una persecución eran claros entre las ramas quebradas y las pisadas en la tierra, varios miembros de la Orden lo acompañaron en la búsqueda hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera alcanzó a gritar el nombre de su amigo, fue demasiado rápido. 

No le importó nada más, Félix corrió hacia el cuerpo del chico. Escuchó que asesinaron a Rodolphus y que le quitaron el bebé de los brazos, ¿qué importa? Ahora es un niño huérfano, un pequeño que habría sido criado mejor si la vida le hubiese dado una oportunidad a Barnaby Lee. Félix se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del chico recostado debajo de un árbol con hojas rosas, cerrando los ojos para darle al fallecido un aspecto de dormido. 

Barnaby se puso de pie, desconociendo el cuerpo que estaba dejando atrás. Veía una extraña en el rostro de las personas presentes en el bosque, algo diferente a la felicidad y paz que ahora él sentía. Se alejó de ellos, MC lo esperaba a unos metros, luminosa y hermosa como el sol mismo. Ella estiró su mano hacia él, invitándolo a reunirse con ella. 

Parece que los dos encontraron un lugar feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JURO, juro que no tengo nada en contra de Barnaby 🤣 No es mi costumbre matarlo, pero para esta historia sabía que ese sería su final. Di muchas indicaciones, la sangre, la figura misteriosa, el supuesto lugar feliz, demasiadas pistas hacia un final trágico.  
> El final es bastante corto porque es todo lo que tenía planeado y me apegué al plan inicial, la brevedad es alma de un mensaje claro (?)  
> Muchas gracias por leer! Si te pasas por mi perfil, prometo tener novelas menos deprimentes (o eso creo)


End file.
